


whose virtues have not yet been discovered

by Unforgotten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gardening, M/M, Magic, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: TheStatesmandoesn't actually need an orgy deck anymore.
Relationships: Heimdall/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	whose virtues have not yet been discovered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



The _Statesman_ 's upper deck had been scattered with couches and garishly lit. Now the lighting was yellower, kinder. New beds rose from the floor; metal panels dissolved into dirt shattered into life, lush and green.

It was difficult casting for the prince, coming less easily than it would have with another. Still, Heimdall never thought to suggest they involve the king. He spoke into Loki's ear of bounties he'd seen on countless other worlds. Together, they brought them into being.

When the work was finished, they had a garden to rival any, and food enough to last the journey.


End file.
